1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in tiltable storage units and, more particularly, to those used for storage of small parts such as nails, nuts, bolts and small components where any number of storage units can be built into spaces between vertical studs of work areas, which spaces were formerly unusable for anything other than fixed shelving.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A variety of storage means are presently available commercially, ranging from rotary bins to hinged containers to tiltable racks for compact storage of units requiring frequent access for removal or placement of stored items.
Certain devices are presently in use which have pivotable bases and open tops, wherein small components are stored and protected by snap-lock lids which fit over the open tops until acess to the device contents is desired. The device is then unsnapped from its top, pivoted forward and contents accessed through the top.
Other pivotable storage devices are designed for tack mounting and use so that when access to the contents of the device is desired, it is pivoted forward and gravity feeds the device contents out from a curved surface backing and access slot near the top of the device. For storage, the device is moved to its original position at which the weight of the device's contents holds it fixed, this weight being massed below the pivot line of the device.
An older device is in use wherein covered boxes are mounted on tiltable shelves of a storage rack, and the shelves are tilted forward when access to the boxes thereon is desired. This device also utilizes the weight of the box contents to hold the tiltable shelf in its storage or secured position when the boxes are not being accessed.
The above-described units are generally useable in most situations and can be affixed to walls or surfaces convenient to use areas. Simple modification of the first two devices described can provide for limited travel of the pivotable devices to preclude accidental discharge of total contents of the devices, and modifications to the third device mentioned could be made to fit it into the special spaces, such as the 2 inch .times. 4 inch or 2 inch .times. 6 inch frame which this device utilizies. Each of them, however, has drawbacks in lack of versatility of use and in special mounting configurations required. None is designed specifically for ease of access to components, maximum utilization of "waste" space in work areas, and variation of device capacity or stored component character. As a result of the above defects, or of combinations thereof, most modern home-shop workers resort to fixed bin storage of such items as nails or bolts or electronic components, frequently resorting to use of fixed shelves between garage studs and storage of miscellany in cans, jars or plastic containers from household surplus with dust covers and adaptability to shelf storage.